A Dragon Slayer In Heat
by Tojoro
Summary: When Lucy is sent to go check on Gajeel at his house, shenanigans ensue.
1. A Change

It was a busy day at the guild, nothing unusual. Mira was currently assisting people at the bar when Lucy had walked in. People greeted her and she made her way to her usual seat. "Hey Lucy!" Mira called to her with a smile.

Lucy grinned, "Hello Mira." Noticing her elated state, Mira chuckled.

"Someone's in a good mood," she stated inquisitively.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically, "Well of course! Natsu didn't break into my house and sneak into my bed today. Actually, he hasn't all week! Also, can I get a strawberry smoothie?" Mira smiled and walked off, only to return moments later with Lucy's cold refreshment. "Thanks," Lucy said as she started on her drink.

Mira grinned widely, "So Natsu, huh?"

Lucy shook her head, "Mira, I thought I told you already, Natsu and I aren't like that." She paused, "Speaking of which, do you know where he is?" It was Mira's turn to shake her head. "I don't think he's been in the guild all week, is he okay? I haven't seen Wendy or Gajeel either. Are they on jobs?" Mira shook her head again.

"Talking about them reminds me, do you think you could head over to Gajeel's house and check on him?" Mira watched Lucy's face pale.

"What about Levy? Can't she-"

"Levy is on a job with Team Shadow Gear, she's been gone for over a week and shouldn't be back for another two."

Lucy gulped, "Can't I go check on Natsu instead? Maybe he-"

"I already sent Gray to check on him."

At this point Lucy was panicking, "Wendy! I can-"

"Carla came into the guild yesterday to tell me Wendy wouldn't be needing anyone to check on her."

Lucy looked at Mira with terror. "M- Mira, I- I don't think I.." she stuttered. Mira looked at her and smiled, a dark aura shrouding her body.

"Lucy, are you denying my request?" At this point, all eyes were on the ladies.

"No ma'am! I'll get right to it!" Lucy laughed nervously. Mira's aura dissipated, but her lecherous grin remained.

She reached down and pulled out a, what seemed to be, drawer full of files and papers. She opened it and selected one of the files nearer to the back. Mira pulled out a paper from the rather minuscule file. "Here is Gajeel's address."

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "Do you have info on everyone here?" she whispered.

Mira giggled, "Silly Lucy, who do you take me for? Now hop to it, Gajeel is waiting." Lucy nodded quickly and sped out of the guild. Mira chuckled, "If she doesn't like one dragon slayer, perhaps she'll like another!"

* * *

Lucy face was etched in a pout. How emdare /emMira. She had no idea what Lucy's thoughts had been up to lately. Recently, she was having love troubles. Lucy decided to consult Mira about this, and surprisingly, it helped. She thought back to the event.

* * *

 _Mira had suggested to try and see her guild mates in a different light. At first, Lucy was against the idea, but Mira urged her to try. Lucy had tried to see her closest friends in romantic sense first, but Gray and Natsu.. she just couldn't do it. They were too much like brothers to her. She wasn't into girls, so all of the ladies at the guild were out of the question._

 _The next guy was Loke, but even though her womanizing lion was so kind to her, she couldn't date her spirit. Loke and her were just friends and she didn't want to change that. The next ones were the males of the Lightning Tribe. She knew Cana was obsessing over Laxus, so he was a no-go. Freed and Bixslow were very nice men, but Freed was a bit to quiet for her tastes, and Bickslow was a bit too rambunctious. She was beginning to lose hope until her thoughts begin to cloud with images of... Gajeel?_

 _Lucy was shocked at first that she had even proposed to herself with such an idea, but slowly she had eased into it. He was definitely a looker, no doubts about that. She knew he was loyal, and very protective. Even though he was somewhat of an introvert, Lucy assumed he probably had things that troubled him, but that was okay with her, she wouldn't mind helping him through it. Then Lucy thought about his biceps, flexing, and him whisking her up into his arms. She traced his muscles with a finger and giggled as he carried her into the bedroo- What was she_ **thinking** _?!_

 _Lucy blushed furiously, and covered her face with her hands. "Lucy, are you okay?" Mira asked, walking over to her. "You seem a little feverish.. or perhaps you're having naughty thoughts."_

 _She smirked devilishly and Lucy gasped, "M- Mira! I- I could never." However, her facial expressions told a different story._

 _Lucy bit her bottom lip and averted her gaze from Mira's, who was laughing in triumph. "So, did you decide on a yummy figure to think dirty things about at the guild?" Mira prodded, leaning closer towards Lucy, who was shaking her head, and throwing her hands up, a look of denial stuck her face._

 _"N- No!" she nearly shouted, gaining the attention of other people nearby. She gave them an apologetic look and turned back to Mira. "Tell no one," Lucy demanded and Mira smiled happily._

 _"No promises, Lu-cy!" Mira laughed._

 _Huffing, Lucy trudged out of the guild. If she was going to have these.. thoughts about Gajeel, she needed to tell her closest gal pal, Levy._

* * *

 _There was a knock at the door. Levy got up from her seat on the couch, and put the book that she was reading down. Who could that be? She thought, walking over to the door. Opening it, she smiled at the sight of her friend, Lucy. But then Levy saw her facial expression and she frowned. "What's wrong Lucy? Come on in, we can talk about it." Levy ushered her inside and soon the two of them took residence on her couch. "What's going on?" Levy asked with concern toward her close friend._

 _Lucy bit her lip, "Levy, you know how I've been going through a tough time with relationships and love issues." Levy nodded, urging her to go onward. "Well, Mira suggested I try to see guild mates in a different light, so I was looking at everyone and.." Lucy trailed off, and looked away from Levy. Levy had a feeling she knew where this was going._

 _"And you think you like Gajeel, right?" Levy finished for her._

 _Lucy gasped, "How did you know?"_

 _She chuckled, "Oh Lucy, are you worried that I like him?" Levy looked at Lucy, who nodded bashfully. Levy laughed, and Lucy turned to face her, a confused expression spelled out 'What?' Levy smiled, "I used to see Gajeel that way, and I thought it was love. But, Gajeel saw through me quickly and turned me down. Now we share a close brother-sister bond. If you like him, you should go for it! I don't want you thinking that I'm stopping you from a relationship you want to pursue. I'm all for you two together!" Levy finished, bright and cheery._

 _This cleared up whatever Lucy had been thinking about because she was now smiling as well. "Thanks a lot Levy, you have no idea how much it means to me." Levy pulled Lucy into a hug, at they sat there embracing each other for awhile. When Lucy pulled away, Levy stood up._

 _"Well then, I'm glad you told me. If there is anything I can do to help you, I will. It's getting late, so you should probably head home soon."_

 _Lucy nodded and stood as well, "Good idea, and thanks for listening. I would be very honored if you gave me your assistance on this matter in the future, madam." Lucy curtsied toward the bluenette who was now shaking her head._

 _A giggle slipped past her lips and Levy winked, "Any time, my lady. Now off you go! I have a book I need to get back to."_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, "Thanks again Levy."_

 _Levy sighed contently and then smiled, "It's no problem. See you tomorrow?" Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Levy!" Lucy exclaimed._

 _"Bye!" Levy waved._

* * *

That was a week ago, and a few days after that, Levy left on a mission with Team Shadow Gear. Levy apologized to Lucy profusely, ashamed because she had forgotten she told Jet and Droy they could go on a mission with them soon.

Sighing, Lucy looked up. _Is this it?_ She thought. She had wandered down a barren lane and double checked the address. It was the house at the end of the road, with a metal door and window frames.

Typical for the _iron_ dragon slayer. She walked up the winding pathway and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again, but this time the door pushed inward. emThe door is open? I don't understand, this seems unusual for someone as closed off as Gajeel is. She thought it to be odd, but brushed it off, shrugged her shoulders and stepped inside.

It was a very spacious home. Looking around, she noted two black couches and a grey chair. Windows, carpets, a few book shelves, a coffee table, and various other items that were his living room. There was a staircase behind the living area and to the left was what looked to be a dining room. A kitchen table and chairs were in the center of the room, and some more shelves lined the walls. In the room beside the dining room was the kitchen. It looked like what you might find in her kitchen, only bigger. Then, Lucy heard a shuffling noise upstairs. Curious, she walked over to the stairs from her position in the doorway.

Upstairs, there were three doors. One she assumed would be a bathroom. Lucy opened up the one furthest to the right first. As she thought, it was a bathroom. There was a shower, sink, toilet, and a window. Closing the door, she opened the one in the middle. It was a guest bedroom, probably. There was a single bed, two windows, a closet and a desk in the room. It looked unused and her best guess would be that it was. Closing the door, Lucy heard movement from the room she had yet to check. Gulping, she slowly made her way over to the last door. She shakily grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

The movement stopped, and she felt a pair of eyes turn to her. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off so she couldn't really tell who it was. The person in the opposite corner of the room began to make its way towards her. Eventually, it was right in front of her. She could make out some physical features of the person.

It was a tall male, with long unkept dark hair. Lucy looked down and it dawned on her as her eyes widened. He was emnaked/em. There was a guy in the nude who was standing before her! She quickly looked back up and her own chocolate brown eyes were met with a deep red gaze. Lucy gasped, and in a hushed voice she whispered, "Gajeel?"


	2. The Next Day

Gajeel woke up feeling refreshed. He was so glad that hellish nightmare was over. Sitting up, he breathed in his surroundings. Lily hadn't been there recently, for maybe about a week or so. He smiled as the tangy scent of metal filled his nostrils. It was a great nostalgic feeling. But then he frowned. Gajeel caught a whiff of a vanilla-like scent. It was a mouth watering aroma, but he didn't remember buying anything of the sort, so this meant that someone had entered his home.

Gajeel peeled the blankets back to find he was naked. He was somewhat surprised at the bareness, but then he had thought that sleeping in the nude wasn't that uncommon for him. Shrugging it off, he leapt out of bed and found a pair of his briefs lying on the ground. They didn't seem dirty and he wasn't going to smell them to check. Pulling on the ebony checkered boxers, he opened the door and was taken aback at the smell of food from downstairs.

Gajeel's brow furrowed and he descended. He tensed up, ready to fight. Rounding the edge of the stairs, his scarlet eyes bulged in shock. What was Lucy doing in his kitchen?

Her chocolate brown eyes flitted up to the man in the archway. Lucy gazed hungrily at his muscles and she longed to feel her way up his body again, but that could wait, there were more pressing matters at hand.

Smiling, Lucy motioned towards the table. "Morning Gajeel. I was just cooking breakfast. Sit down, it seems we have quite a bit to talk about," Gajeel slowly nodded, taking a minute to process what she had said. Taking a seat, Lucy brought over plates of food for the both of them.

"I hear you're quite the cook, Bunny Girl," Gajeel remarked quietly as he picked up the utensils that were already set on the table. They began to eat in silence.

After finishing breakfast, Lucy brought the plates and such to the sink, before returning to her seat. Gajeel broke the silence, "So, why are you in my house?" He questioned, a perplexed look on his face. "I can't really remember much, but I do know I saw you.." Gajeel stopped, and his heart began to pound. "L- Last night, i- in..." He cursed under his breath. "Oh shit, I am so sorry Lucy. I fucked up real bad." Gajeel looked panicked, he was fretting about their.. activities.. last night.

"Gajeel, I would like to know why." Gajeel stopped his muttering and looked over at her.

"Huh?" He asked, his scarlet eyes staring at her intensely.

Lucy looked away from him, "Why? Why did you have sex with me?" Lucy looked back up, her eyes were watering. Gajeel could smell the salt and he frowned.

"Look, Lucy. Don't cry. I can explain," he announced, gaining her full attention. "Here," Gajeel whispered. He got up, and moments later he returned with a box of tissues. Setting them on the table, he sat back down. "Lucy, have you ever heard of Dragon Slayers being in Heat?"

Lucy nodded, "I recall Natsu talking to me about it briefly. He didn't, however, talk like it was all that serious. Does that have something to do with this?"

Gajeel also nodded, "Every year, there is a time period where us Dragon Slayers go through a season known as Heat. Heat times can vary depending on the Slayer. For me, it generally lasts about a week, to maybe two weeks. I know Wendy's is very short, however, she recently started getting them because she is of age. I'm not sure how long Natsu's is for, but I've suspected possibly two and a half weeks. Anyways, when you came over and I saw you, I had to release all of my pent up sexual frustration. I usually stay erect most of the day, do you know how painful that is? I have to constantly jack off until it goes away, only for it to come back five minutes later! I can hardly eat and it's so hard to fall asleep!" Gajeel paused, his fists were clenched and he was fuming. Lucy reached over and placed her hands over one of his balled ones. He looked at her with a questioning gaze, but she just shook her head, urging him onwards. "Sorry. I got upset," he whispered, slowly unfurling his fists. She held his hand, slowly tracing circles around his palm.

"Anyways, we go through Heat every year until we find a mate. When we do find a mate, the mate will let us unleash our Heat but only to be suppressed by the mate, so our 'Have sex with anyone you deem an acceptable candidate' will be more of a, 'Have sex with your mate'. Long story short, and since you came here I saw you and my instinct immediately reacted to you, and so I took you then and there. Look Lucy, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Gajeel then stopped. His gaze focused on a Lucy who was looking downwards, so he couldn't see her eyes. But he could smell salt again. Using his free hand, he cupped her chin so she could look at him.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked. A bout of fresh tears spilled down her face, and Lucy began to sob incoherent letters and words. Gajeel stood, and scooped her up from her seat on the chair, and brought them over to sit on the couch. Lucy clutched his shirt, and he embraced her in a hug.

They sat like that for awhile. Ten, fifteen, maybe twenty five minutes. After she had been able to calm down, and recollect her thoughts, Lucy looked up at Gajeel. "So, Gajeel," she paused trying to find the right words. "You were just going to have sex with anyone, no matter who walked in your house?" Gajeel's eyes widened, and he could smell another onslaught of tears if he didn't explain things to her.

"No no no, Lucy. That wouldn't have happened," Gajeel whispered to her calmly, and Lucy had a puzzled look on her face. "It may be mating season, and my sex drive may be over the top, but I can't have sex with anyone I don't find would fit my needs and interests as a mate. If Cana, Levy, or even Erza had come into my house and seen me like that, I wouldn't have had the sense to fuck them crazy. I already had a thing for you, which caused my instincts to choose you. Got that?" As he finished, Lucy nodded, a small smile on her face. But soon after thinking for a moment, she frowned once more.

"So what's going to happen to us now?" She asked, concern etched into her features.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think this would be a good time to start a relationship," Gajeel decided. "So, Lucy, would you like to go out with me?"

Giggling, Lucy smiled and replied, "Hell yes!" And she wrapped her arms around him once more. Gajeel smiled and pulled away.

"You look better with a smile."

Lucy put her hand in his hand and then said, "So do you."

The new couple, soon peeled themselves off the couch after an hour or so of just talking. Gajeel was the first to take a shower, whilst Lucy wanted to tidy up the place a little.

Gajeel exited the bathroom, towel around his waist, his hair tied back, and another towel around his shoulders. He had begun to call to Lucy that he was finished, when he saw her race up stairs, and zoom into the bathroom. She shut and locked the door, and Gajeel could hear the sound of the toilet lid slamming open, and then her upheaving. He could hear and smell vomit as it left her throat and into the toilet. Walking back over to the door, he placed a hand on it. "Bunny Girl, is everything alright?" He asked, concern in his voice.

After a minute, he heard a shaky voice reply, "Y- Yea -h. I'll, I'll b-e okay." Softened whimpers were heard on the other side of the door. The sound of the toilet flushing, and the faucet running were also heard, and then a soft click of the lock. Lucy opened the door, and Gajeel guided her slowly over from the bathroom and into his room so they could sit on the bed.

He put his hand on her back and began to rub. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, and leaned into him. "I just haven't felt that in awhile, throwing up. It must have been something I ate yesterday." Gajeel nodded and and stood.

"You stay here and get some rest, okay?" He said, and picked her up and tucked her into his bed.

"You know, this is so out of character for you. I never would have thought Gajeel could be so compassionate and caring," Lucy smiled.

"Of course I can be, Bunny Girl, but only for those I'm compassionate for and care about," Gajeel smirked. "Now get your pretty ass to sleep, I'm sure you're exhausted."

She rolled her eyes, and laughed, "So my ass is pretty now, huh?"

"It's always been pretty, Bunny Girl. Just like you." And with that, Gajeel left the room, and Lucy fell asleep.

Panther Lily had just parted from the guild and was on his way back to his home. He didn't want to use up to much energy, seeing as he had just come back from a mission with Happy, Lily decided to walk home. It took him a bit longer than it would have if he had flown, but that was okay, there was no hurry. Reaching the front door, Panther Lily took his pack off, and searched it for a key. Scowling, he searched twice more, but to no avail. "Well damn, I forgot my key," Lily cursed. He jumped up at knocked on the door.

Panther Lily could hear footsteps from upstairs scurry around, and then make their way down. They were a bit lighter instep then how Gajeel would normally be walking, but it didn't matter. There was a click, and the door opened to reveal.. "Lucy?" Lily wondered aloud, looking up curiously at her. She was dressed in an overly large black shirt, which Lily thought to be Gajeel's. "Lucy, what are you doing here?" He asked, picking his pack up from the ground.

She smiled sheepishly, "You live here, don't you? Come inside and I can explain." Panther Lily nodded, he stepped inside and Lucy closed the door.

They both took a seat at the kitchen table, and Lucy explained the events that took place from yesterday until now. "Well, congratulations Lucy, I would have never expected a relationship like this to blossom between the two of you," Panther Lily proclaimed with a smile of approval.

Lucy blushed, "Well, I'm glad that it

happened." She laughed, and Lily's grin widened.

"Where is Gajeel, by the way?" Lily asked.

"Since I was asleep, he left me a note saying he was going for a walk, might stop by the guild, and would be back around dinner time," Lucy replied, recalling what he had written.

Lily nodded. "Sleeping in the middle of the day?" he questioned her.

Lucy shook her and waved her hand, "I just felt a little sick and threw up earlier." Lily raised an eyebrow and Lucy denied it again, "No, I'm alright Lily, honest!" He had a sinking suspicion about her sickness, but she tried to change the subject. "So, how about I make a snack and we can talk about your mission, hmm?" Lucy asked, getting up.

Lily turned his head and grunted. "Only if it's fish," he mumbled.

Gajeel stopped in front of the guild doors, contemplating whether to go in or not. Scratching the back of his head, he decided to head in. He opened the doors and was greeted by excited chatter among the guild. He made his way to the bar instead of his table in the corner of the guild. Gajeel was greeted by few, to which he acknowledged with a grunt and a nod. Taking a seat on one of the many stools, he waited for Mira to make his way over to him.

"Hello Gajeel!" Mira greeted with cheerful smile. Gajeel nodded. "What can I get you today?" She asked, relaxing her posture.

"Just some iron scraps," he stated, rather than asking.

"Sure thing," she replied, and went off to get his order.

It was at this point, that he began to notice his surroundings. There were quite a few mages at the guild. Well, it was summer time, and he supposed that most people would want to take a holiday, or at least an easy job with a good reward or something like a week's rest at an inn. He turned his head to Mira as she set the plate of iron in front of him. "Thanks," he murmured, and began to eat. He expected Mirajane to attend to someone else, but she didn't. She just stood there and watched him eat.

"Can I _help_ you Demon Woman?" He growled menacingly. Gajeel did _NOT_ liked to be watched, especially when he ate.

She shrugged, "Just wondering how things with Lucy are going." He bit his tongue. _What the hell?_ He thought.

Leaning in, he whispered angrily, "How the hell do you know about that?" She giggled.

"Who do you think sent her over there?" Gajeel gave her a disbelieving look, and when her smile didn't falter, he buried his head into his hands.

Without looking up, he muttered, "Thanks."

She waved a hand, "No big deal. Just thought you could both use it." Gajeel lifted his head and raised a studded, nonexistent eyebrow.

"You're telling me I don't owe you one?" he questioned disbelievingly. With a nod of approval, he glowered at her. "Bullshit," he uttered.

She sighed, "Alright, you got me," Mira responded with a smile.

"So what do you want?" Gajeel demanded. Her eyes glimmered, with an evil twinkle following suit. All so suddenly, Gajeel wasn't so sure he should have asked.

"To help name the baby," Mira exclaimed loudly, gaining the attention of several people.

"What? Gajeel's having a child?" Mage 1 asked, confused as to why he would have a child.

"Impossible. He's not responsible enough," Mage 2 replied.

"Maybe he finally scored a home run with Levy?" Mage 3 added.

Gajeel turned and scowled at them, "Holy shit, I will rip your heads off and hang them around the guild if you don't shut the _hell_ _up_." At the sound of his voice, his guild mates stood up moved across the guild hall, muttering their apologies as they left.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Mira. "What are you talking about Demon Woman? She won't be having any children as far as I'm aware," he grumbled.

Mira just shrugged and turned away. "Well, if it turns out she is going to, I'm going to help name it!" She chuckled and walked away. Gajeel picked up his plate of scraps and moved elsewhere. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
